


We've Met Before

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This Is STUPID, kinda angsty, this is also converted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: The devil can't fall in love, right?
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	We've Met Before

Her blood runs cold at the static sounds erupting from her beat up radio, huffing in dismay, Mal groans, looking outside her window as troops begin to flood the area. "Are you planning to join the war again?"

Twisting her body to stare at her only companion, the only person she's been with since they were banished two hundred forty seven years ago, Uma raises an eyebrow, the purple haired girl shrugs, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you do I have no choice but to come with you." She answers, the girl hums, "That's where you're wrong. You do have a choice but you refuse to leave without me."

"While that may be true, I don't have a choice because without me, you'd come home with your head at the stake. Priests would love that." The faired skin girl retorts with a smile, she laughs. "You act like we're the only immortals out there. Need I remind you of the little friend you made the last war?"

Snarling, Uma huffs, moving quickly from her spot to pin the other against the wall, completely fuming as she places a blade against her throat. "Bring up her name. _I dare you_."

"You act like that would kill me, Shrimpy. I don't think you remember how many bullets I took the last time you went on a frenzy." She chuckles, waving her hand as she pushes the girl off, "I'm the devil. You can't kill me that easily."

"Sure, act like I didn't just kill _those_ angels before we got banished." She answers with a roll of her eyes as Mal smiles, "You're too cocky for a demon. Learned from the best I presume."

"Best? Are you actually lying to yourself?" She whispers with a glare as Mal dismisses her, pushing her back down on the chair before taking a seat on her own, pretending to be in such a panic-stricken state as the troops entered. Uma follows suit, clutching her hands together.

"General. Colonel. We need ye." One of them says apologetically in such a thick accent as he gasps for breath, the devil raises her head, her glassy eyes meeting his while she stands, "What's happening now?" She mutters worriedly, crossing her arms while the man winces.

"The Isle 'as declared war against Auradon. A bomb 'ad just gone off a few miles east. Ye were our closest call." He frantically replies when Mal shakes her head, turning to Uma who could only frown, groaning internally as she stands up. "Where are we stationed?"

"Ah 'eard the Mountbatten's were told to be with ye. She'd be 'ere soon." He answers before going out, Mal smiles, turning her head slowly as she faces the girl beside her, "Well, well, well. Looks like we're going to have fun now that your little friend would be with us."

"Go to hell, Bertha." She could only reply before lodging a bullet on her head, Mal laughs, removing the scrap of metal as she heads straight to her wardrobe. She might be the devil but that didn't mean she wouldn't help humans.

Aside from Uma, they were the only ones who's been there for her. The Earth was still her home. Not even Heaven itself can change that.

* * *

"Oh, it's you." Audrey mutters in dismay as she felt the two enter the room, Mal grins, "Nice to see you too, Rose! How's heaven?" She smirks, knowing exactly how to irritate the brunette as she scoffs, placing the little markers down the map. "Oh, right, you wouldn't know. You're a fallen angel after all."

"I don't care if you wouldn't die I will hail all the bullets down on you if it means you'd shut up." She bites back, throwing a knife towards her which sticks at the wall, Mal raises an eyebrow, "Feisty! Not surprised you and Uma get along well."

"Can we put her on the front lines so she'd get all the hits?" Uma says irritatedly as she takes a seat beside the angel, Mal rolls her eyes, "Bold of you to assume I haven't done that already."

"When are we going to attack?" Another voice joins in and Mal swore she felt a tingle run up her spine, she furrowed her eyebrows, turning around to watch a blue haired (which oddly enough suited her,) wring her hands together. Timidly hiding in the shadows.

Mal has never seen someone more beautiful.

"Hello, there. It's Mal by the way." She says softly, introducing herself and greeting her while ushering her to join their little huddle as Audrey eyes her curiously, Uma clutches the hilt of her sword, not being able to trust quickly. The girl smiles at her.

"Oh! Before I forget, I'm Evie. Evie Grimhilde. I-I was told to be with you in case you needed a doctor." She greets, still unable to look at them with confidence, Audrey hums, "Why would _we_ need a doctor? Shouldn't you be at the hospitals?"

That's when Mal's eyes begin to wander, starting from the girl's curly locks down to her outfit. A simple pair of pants, a loose blouse, leather shoes. She seemed like a doctor, alright. Well, until her eyes land on her bag.

"I don't think she's _that_ type of doctor, Rose." She mutters, taking the bag from her as she scatters the contents of it on the table, removing Audrey's markers from their places as vials of different liquids spill out.

Audrey doesn't even say anything about her markers being out of place as Uma gawks at her, "You're a chemist." She says in awe as the doctor grins, "Straight from the Isle of the Lost, too."

"You mean—?" Mal trails off in amazement, her eyes moving from Evie's eyes to the vials on the desk as her jaw drops down on the ground, the blue haired grins, "That's their battle plan. You take one whiff of that and you're dead."

Staring at her suspiciously, Audrey narrows her eyes, "How come you're not dead, then?"

"Because they trusted me." She answers, gaining more and more confidence as time grows longer, "And why should _we_ trust you?"

"Because it was your king who sent me there in the first place." She bites back, Uma sighs, nodding her head as Audrey frowns, defeated. Mal could only smirk, "Well, well, well, Miss Grimhilde. You're a feisty one, aren't ya?"

"And you're a douche, aren't you Mal?"

At that moment, Audrey and Uma knew they could trust her.

* * *

The war drags on. No signs of attacks, no signs of spies, they were just sat there waiting and Mal hated it.

She hated it because when something does happen she wasn't able to help. She wasn't _allowed_ to help.

Evie's been living with her, Audrey and Uma for nearly a year now and the most they've said to each other were the occasional, "Good morning," and "Someone's looking for you."

They were avoiding each other, although not purposely, there was just no absolute reason for them to interact. Well, at least she thought there was no reason.

"Bertha, you're coming with me!" Evie announces exasperatedly one night as the devil reads a book, she hums, unable to feel or well, ignoring the urgency on her tone.

"Yeah, hold on, let me get my bookmark." She teases, staring at the girl through her glasses, perched on top of her nose as Jade glares at her, taking the book and throwing it across the room as she leads her outside.

"For a girl that can't even lift a rifle you sure are strong." Mal chuckles as the chemist grunts, opening the hanger doors as she throws her a helmet, "For some reason I don't trust you to fly this." The green eyed girl murmurs as Evie starts the engine, moving faster and faster until they are in the sky.

"What's the hurry?" She asks once they were up, Evie sighs, "A plane dropped a gas bomb. I had to get you out." She says worriedly, Mal grins, for the first time in centuries, her heart flutters. "Yeah?"

Evie honestly had no idea why she saved the General. Let alone fly with her when she was sure she was capable of doing so. She's one of the greatest flyers after all.

"Yeah. You're a friend." She smiles, landing the plane gracefully down another base bustling with people. Evacuees, troops, doctors.

Once they've landed, the devil could see both Audrey and Uma waiting for them. 

"Good. You're safe." Uma whispers, surprisingly pulling the girl in a hug. Mal gives in, tightly clutching the demon closer to her as Audrey pulls her as well.

"An angel hugging a demon. Never thought I'd see the day." Audrey jokes, whispering in her ear as Mal grins, pulling herself away.

It took them days that stretched into weeks before they fully adjusted to the new environment and every single moment that passed, Evie and Mal would start to grow closer. They were inseparable within a month.

Mal had fallen within a month.

And it wasn't new to her, feelings were natural. But never did she fall in love. All those years, those literal decades. She never fell in love. Not even once.

Not even with the most beautiful woman of every era they've been in. No one had caught her eye much like the chemist had.

Sometimes she'd like to think that she isn't even human and that's the only reason she adored her.

"I heard you fought the first war. What was it like?" Evie asks one night as they hang around the laboratories, Mal chuckles, inspecting the vials on the shelves as she shrugs, "Bloody."

"You came home fine." Evie murmurs, unable to grasp the fact that the girl was fine after all that. After all the deaths, gore, blood. _After all the trauma_. At first she just assumed that her cocky attitude is her way of masking all the pain but then, that's who she really is.

"I don't mean to pry but have you lost anyone during that?" She asks, removing her gloves as the devil sighs, "Uma isn't gone, is she? Neither is Audrey. So, no, I didn't lose anyone."

"What about your family?" Of all the questions, _that_ struck a nerve on the purplette. She simply snorts and shakes her head but Evie could see past that, "They've abandoned me way before the war. They're fine. They'll be fine. It's not like I serve any real purpose to them."

She mumbles the last part to herself, silently telling herself that she deserves more. That she doesn't need them. She never did. And she tried believing it but there were days where she can't.

"I'm sorry I asked." Evie whispers ruefully, reaching out to touch the General's shoulder as Mal plasters a smile, "It's fine. Don't worry. You should go to sleep, big day tomorrow and all."

"You act like the war's going to end." Evie chuckles, shaking her head as Mal hums, "We've been fighting for two years now. Who knows? It might end." She says lightly, contemplating whether or not she should ask for some help from above when she shakes her head.

The war drags on. The bombings, the guns, the fights. The attacks during the night. It never stopped. And Mal never stopped fighting. RIsking herself at the front lines with Uma on one side and Audrey on the other as they protected Evie at all costs.

But all costs weren't enough because the next second, she was gone. With no explanation, with nothing left behind. The worst thing was that they were raided the night she disappeared.

Mal tried searching for her, high and low, through every base. Killed every man in her way but she didn't find her.

She lost her before she could even ask her for a dance. Mal Bertha, the devil herself, was willing to go through hell and back for Evie Grimhilde. The only problem was that she was sure she wouldn't end up in a place as bad as her home.

"We won." Audrey smiles one day as they sat inside a room, all wounded and drained as Uma grins, leaning her head on the brunette's unharmed shoulder as Perrie stares out of the window. "Yeah. _You_ won."

She's spent nearly seven decades waiting for someone to kill her, waiting for someone to replace Evie's image in her mind. Her smile, her eyes, her everything. Nothing. No one ever replaced her.

Mal did get a cat, though. Uma and Audrey moved somewhere, she didn't bother asking where because she could just fly there. Maybe even teleport when she has the energy to.

Today marks another year celebrating their victory and the three of them had decided to use the, "My grandmother served," bullshit because they can't really expose themselves as any divine being. Well, not unless someone's about to die.

"Don't you look disgusting." Mal smirks as she adjusts her old uniform, well, her "grandmother's," uniform as her two friends approach, both holding a toddler's hand. She kneels down, "Hi, champ. How's your wings?"

"I've flown already! Mom wouldn't believe me at first." The little girl frowns as both Audrey and Mal stare at Uma, the girl huffs, "What? I'm a demon, I didn't really expect her to have wings in the first place!"

"Well, can we expect you not to create such a fuss in your uncle's house?" Audrey grins, scooping their little girl up as they stop in front of Jay and Carlos' home. Jay and Carlos, both fallen angels.

"I promise! Now go do your old stuff so Uncle Carlos can teach me how to fly." She whispers the last part to herself, although inaudible to her parents, Mal catches wind of it, smirking.

"Hey, Eve?" She calls out before the girl could enter, the smaller girl turns, "Stay safe. Don't give the old men headaches, yeah?"

The girl nods before entering her second family's home. Mal shakes her head, the thought of Evie once entering her mind.

They arrive at the place, all donning their uniforms as they greet their old comrades, using the, "My grandparents have told me so much about you," bullshit the moment they entered.

"I think I'm gonna go outside." Mal whispers an hour later, taking her time to silently go through the wall of people they've lost. People _she_ lost.

She stares at Evie's name as she hugs her leather jacket closer, "I miss you. Imagine, seven decades without you and I still can't get you off my mind. What a woman you are, Evie Grimhilde."

And it was silent. She just hugs herself as she holds her jacket closer. 

"You look just like your grandmother." She suddenly hears from behind her. Her heart suddenly jumps as a lump in her throat begins to form. It was _too_ familiar. The sweetness, softness and familiarity of the voice sends shivers up her spine.

At first she doesn't turn around, wondering if all those years of sadness and sorrow finally caught up to her, thinking that maybe what she's hearing was just a figment of her imagination until she feels her. She _actually_ feels her.

"Hi, M." Evie smiles at her and she couldn't stop herself from crying, a gasp erupting from her throat as she stares at her. It's been years, hell, it's been _decades_. And yet Evie still remains to be the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. _The only woman she's ever loved._

"You're here." She mumbles, pinching herself, touching her vibrant blue hair, nearly slapping her to make sure she wasn't air. Evie just grins.

"H-How—? Why? How are you still here?" She asks incredulously as the chemist shrugs, "For being the devil you sure are clueless."

"How did y—" Again, Mal was cut off by Evie pulling her hair towards the side, revealing a mark on the back of her neck. Mal laughs at herself, "Wow. I did _not_ see that coming."

"Did not see what coming?" Evie smirks as the devil steps closer, touching the mark and chuckling to herself. "Goodness, of all the immortal beings you really just _had_ to be an angel."

"Are you a fallen one?" She asks hopefully when the girl nods, looking around before releasing her wings, the blackened feathers giving her a more threatening look, Mal smiles. "My, my, Grimhilde, what did you do to become a fallen one?"

"I fell in love with the devil." She answers without hesitation. The smaller girl holds her breath, "Was that the reason you were taken from me?"

"And it was the same reason I'm back."

Mal waited seven decades to finally see her, to finally tell her. So when the moment came where she was able to do it. She wastes no time into pulling her close, crashing her lips on hers.

Who knew angels and demons could get along? Let alone, love each other for all eternity. 


End file.
